


Jungle Heat

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Damerey smut [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: DameRey, F/M, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Poe helps Rey out with a mission, and they are finally able to spend some quality time together. ;)





	Jungle Heat

Poe awoke with a start. He tried to sit up, but pain flooded through his chest. Soft hands guided him back down.

"Shh," said a female voice. "You're okay. You got hurt, but your injuries aren't that bad."

His eyes struggled to focus on the person standing above him.

"What happened?" asked Poe.

"I had been outnumbered by stormtroopers, and you came just in time to back me up," she said. "Chewbacca and I carried you into the Falcon, and we escaped."

He was finally able to focus on the young woman who was smoothing the thin sheet covering him.

"Rey," he said. "Is BB8 okay?"

BB8 clicked at him from the other side of the room.

"He was worried about you," said Rey.

Poe smiled. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No," said Rey. "But now I've been able to narrow it down to the right planet."

"And what is _it_ exactly?" asked Poe.

"It's an ancient jedi artifact," said Rey. "It's very powerful and could be misused in the wrong hands.

"Do you need any help?" asked Poe.

"Well, you're free to come along if you feel up to it," said Rey. "But don't feel obligated."

"It would be a pleasure to be of assistance," said Poe.

"Glad to hear it," said Rey.

When Rey walked away from Poe's cot, BB8 beeped something that made Poe blush.

"Shh," said Poe. "She could still hear you!"

BB8 spun around and repeated himself even louder.

"You're going to be the death of me, little buddy," said Poe with a sigh.

* * *

  
Poe was feeling better by the time they landed on the jungle planet where Rey was sure she could locate the lost artifact. Chewbacca and BB8 stayed behind with the ship,, and Poe and Rey proceeded through the overgrown jungle on foot. They walked for well over an hour into the wild terrain.

"So are you sure it's here?" asked Poe.

"Yeah," said Rey. "I can sense an intense energy in this area. It is highly likely to be emanating from the relic."

Rey unsheathed her lightsaber and used it to clear the brush out their path as they walked.

"That's handy," said Poe.

"One of the perks of having a lightsaber," she said.

Poe noticed a leaf caught in the light grey robe that Rey wore loosely off her shoulders. Poe tentatively reached for it and picked it off. Rey watched him out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm getting there," said Poe. "You bandaged me up pretty well. Thank you."

"No problem," said Rey.

"You are a woman of many talents," said Poe.

"Thanks," said Rey.

"I know we don't get a chance to talk a lot," said Poe. "But I want you to know that you are a person who I admire very much."

They stopped as they reached the overgrown ruins of a building.

"Oh?" said Rey. "I feel like I should be the one who says that."

Poe smiled. "Nothing wrong with a bit of mutual admiration."

Rey's cheeks grew warm. "U-um, I think the relic is inside here."

The ruins were half-flooded and falling apart. Luckily, Rey could sense the location of the object from the force energy it was releasing.

"Stay here," said Rey. "I don't think the floor will hold both of us."

"Be careful," said Poe.

The artifact in question was a kyber crystal sealed in an engraved wooden box. It sat on a stone altar. Rey carefully stepped to the altar and removed the box. With a sigh of relief, she turned around and headed back towards the entrance. She took three steps before the floor collapsed. Poe heard a splash and rushed towards the hole in the floor.

"Rey!" said Poe with concern.

"Ugh," she said, holding onto the edge of the cracked floor. "I'm okay. It's all water beneath here."

Poe reached out his hand and she took it. Water sloshed around his feet as he pulled her back to safety. Rey held the box securely in her hand. She was drenched from head-to-toe, and she began to shiver. The shirt underneath her robe clung to her chest, and Poe blushed and looked away as he noticed the perks of her nipples protruding through the thin fabric.

"Let's get you dry," said Poe. "We're too far away from the ship for you to walk when you are that soaked."

Rey nodded, and smiled with amusement as she watched Poe struggle to keep his eyes straight ahead.

* * *

  
It was starting to get dark. They found a grove near the ruins to camp out in that was out of the wind. Poe started a fire, and Rey stripped off her soaked garments and spread them out so they could dry. Poe faced the flickering flames. Rey stood behind him hesitantly. The chill of the night air tickled her naked skin. She craved warmth, not so much from the fire as from the man sitting next to the flames. She watched the silhouette of his long lashes as he stared contemplatively at the orange glow.

"Don't worry," said Poe. "My eyes are staying on this fire."

Rey touched his shoulder. He could feel the warmth of her hand through his shirt, because he had taken his jacket off in case Rey wanted to cover herself with it.

"Poe," said Rey cautiously. "What if I told you that I wanted you to look."

"O-oh," said Poe, heat rising in his face. "Then that is a different matter entirely."

"But only if you want to," said Rey, worriedly.

"Yeah," he said. "I do."

Poe turned his head and looked at her. The soft light of the fire illuminated her bare frame. She had opened her long hair and it clung damply to her chest, framing her small round breasts. Poe did not even blink as his transfixed gaze clung to her.

"You're beautiful, Rey," he said in awe.

She grinned, but said nothing. Instead she kneeled next to him and gave him a hard, wet kiss. Poe moaned into her mouth and pulled her into his lap. Rey pulled away from his mouth, and whispered hotly into his ear.

"I've wanted you so badly, Poe Dameron," she said. "Please let me have you."

He shivered from the feeling of her breath against his cheek.

"I don't know how much I can offer to someone like you," said Poe, trying to keep his voice even. "But you are free to have everything that is left of me."

She kissed him again, and her nimble fingers pulled off his shirt, careful not to graze against the bandages on his torso. She kissed his neck, and he felt as if he were in some sort of trance where his only focus was the crackle of the fire and the wet heat of her soft mouth.

She pulled back again and looked into his gentle eyes.

"You've been lonely, too, haven't you?" Rey asked.

He nodded.

"Well you're not alone anymore." she said. "You spend your time so worried about everyone else that you need someone to take care of you."

"I'm not that important," said Poe. "I don't deserve-"

"Shh," said Rey, before covering his mouth with her hand.

Her other hand reached down to his trousers and released his half-hard cock.

"I don't want you to talk about yourself like that anymore," she said.

Rey leaned between his thighs and took his cock in her mouth. Poe's mouth dropped in a silent gasp. Rey's eyes flickered mischievously up at him. His length hardened as she sucked it down, twisting the base with her hand. Poe gasped with lust as Rey slurped around his shaft.

"You might want to slow down or this might not last very long," said Poe.

Rey smirked at the sight of his trembling thighs and gave his cock one more long lick up to the tip before standing up. She rolled Poe's jacket into a makeshift pillow and slowly guided him to lay down on it.

"You just relax," said Rey. "I don't want your injuries to reopen."

Poe nodded even though his instincts where screaming at him to do the opposite of staying still. His fingers twitched restlessly, and Rey grabbed his hands and guided them to her breasts. He fondled the soft mounds and rolled her nipples between his fingers. Rey's chest flushed both from his ministrations and from the gaze of adoration he gave her body.

Rey straddled him and rubbed the head of his cock between her folds. Rey moaned as she used to her hand to guide it to brush against her clit.

"Kriff," Poe bit down on his lip.

His thumbs circled her nipples as Rey got his shaft nice and wet.

"You make me feel so good, Poe," she said blissfully.

"Y-yeah?" he said, his voice shaking too much to even attempt to sound suave.

Poe had to fight the urge to move his hips, when she lined him up with her entrance. She moved the head very slowly inside her, and then gently sat back. She gasped as she sank down on his cock. When she was seated to the root, she gave Poe a smile that made his heart pound even harder than it already was.

"Are you doing okay, beautiful?" he asked.

Rey's eyes followed a single drop of sweat that slid between his well-defined pecs and into his bandages.

"Much more than okay," said Rey.

Rey reached for his hands, and Poe gripped hers tightly. Rey began to gyrate her hips in a steady, yet satisfying manner. Poe leaned back against the coat and enjoyed the sensation of her hot, silky insides around his cock. A low moan escaped his throat. Rey giggled and Poe realized that his eyes had squeezed shut in his eagerness. He had to concentrate on keeping them open as she rode him with increasing eagerness.

When he finally peered up it her, it took all of his willpower not to climax right then from the sight of her mirthful eyes watching his expression or from the cute wiggle of her breasts from each bounce on his length.

"Does it feel good for you?" she asked.

"Stars, yes!" he said.

"I don't think I am going to last much longer," she said with desperation.

"Come for me, baby," said Poe.

Rey's mouth fell open and she sighed as her softness clenched around his shaft. Her climax drew out his own, and he finished with a shout. She milked his cock dry as she fucked him through her orgasm. When she was finally spent, she dismounted from his softening member and laid next to his panting form. Poe's limbs felt like lead, and he did not even consider moving from his present position.

Rey reached for her almost-dry robe and draped it over them both. She snuggled against Poe as much as she could without putting weight on his injury. She kissed his lips softly, and he smiled.

"Thank you," he said as sleep threatened to carry him away.

"For what?" asked Rey.

"For having me," said Poe.

Rey chuckled. "Well, I am keeping you whether you like it or not."

A surge of joy in his chest and the warmth of her body next to his were the last sensations he remembered before he fell into a pleasant sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, and I could only think of really cheesy titles for this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
